Encuentro nocturno
by Zussane S.M
Summary: No.6 NezumixSion,  Lemmon  - Recostado , Nezumi recordaba esas torpes palabras dirigidas hacia el: "Me siento atraido por tí"


**Encuentro nocturno.**

No podía decir que había pasado con rapidez lo que ahora sentía, fueron breves instantes en los que pudo estar cerca de Nezumi cuando el era un prófugo refugiándose en su casa, sin embago el conocerse desencadeno el destino entre ambos.

Fueron cuatro largos años en los que constantemente tenía a Nezumi en la cabeza, y mientras su tranquila vida transcurría en Lost Town , tuvo tiempo suficiente para recordar una y otra vez .

Esos ojos grises y enigmáticos se asomaban en sus pensamientos, el misterio de No.6 era latente dentro de si, mas sin embargo, tampoco dejaba de pensar en el singular muchacho de brillantes cabellos con destellos azules.

Y ahora que había huido de la comodidad de la ciudad, y tenía la oportunidad de conocer el "mundo real" sentía que debía estar con Nezumi sin importar las consecuencias.

Tiempo atrás habia experimentado esa sensación de estar inevitablemente unido a el, así que muy dentro , ambos sabían que su reencuentro era necesario, definitivo.

Recostado , Nezumi recordaba esas torpes palabras dirigidas hacia el: "Me siento atraido por tí "

¿Que clase de persona era? Tenía tantas interrogantes rodeandolo cuando pensaba en ese chico de blancos cabellos.

_-Sion, estás despierto? -_ Se incorporó y lo vio dormido junto a esa pila de libros que intentaba ordenar.

Realmente le parecía extraño , al mirarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que había algo inusual en el, aparte de su nueva apariencia.

Era como si el tuviera algo que nadie mas poseía, y aunque le costara admitirlo, le atraía de igual manera.

Se acercó a él en silencio, su rostro tan pacífico adornaba la habitación , era un chico tan puro en tantos sentidos, inocente, pulcro, sin malicia , y tan amable que le hacia perder los estribos en algunos momentos.

-Sion- susurró en voz baja al oído del chico , mientras acariciaba con lentitud su hombro, su pecho, su vientre debajo de las ropas...

-Tan suave, ¡maldición!- Con movimientos veloces y precisos, lentamente lo iba despojando de sus ropas, Sion por su parte dormía tan profundamente que no se percato de nada en ese momento. Lo que se temía estaba resultando mas que cierto, él tenía la culpa de que se estuviera comportando así de raro.

Descubriendo poco a poco las marcas que le rodeaban el cuerpo , realmente se veían adorable

en su persona. Lentamente y sin poder si quiera oponer resistencia se acercó a lamer sus pezones, succionandolos un poco, mas sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo en esa zona, quería probar el sabor de todo su cuerpo. Subió a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en toda la zona. Su olor era agradable, deseable, le gustaba.

Aspiró hondo, mientras seguía con la labor de aquellos besos que iban en aumento, acarició levemente y con cuidado ambas mejillas, quería besarle de inmediato, pero si no estaba despierto le daba una sensación de culpabilidad que no entendía del todo, después de todo estaba tocando su cuerpo sin consentimiento.

Pasando las manos por doquier, bajando lentamente por su vientre, sus caderas, las piernas, todo su ser se sentía cálido, suave y apetecible. Acto seguido deslizó con los dedos el camino de las lineas rojizas , la clara muestra de que era un sobreviviente de aquellas malditas abejas. Parecía como si una serpiente le rodeara completamente.

Se le observaba algo sonrojado, ese chico al que tocaba, poseía lo necesario para hacer que perdiera el control. Miró su entrepierna y acarició por arriba del pantalón despacio, estaba realmente deseoso de mirarlo, deslizó lo que quedaba de su vestimenta dejándolo indefenso y desnudo ante si mismo, observo aquella desnudez unos minutos sin hacer nada mas, su piel brillaba casi dulcemente. Sus latidos eran mas fuertes, decidió en ese momento que en definitiva no permitiría que nadie mas lo tocara de esa manera, le pertenecía.

Sion murmuró entonces , balbuceando algo apenas entendible.

Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos y asimilar lo que veía, en conjunto con su piel desnuda en los brazos de aquel chico soltó tremendo grito de sorpresa, Nezumi rió un poco, decidió también que sería una molestia explicar aquello, así que se limitó a probar al fin aquellos tersos labios.

Sion lo miró extrañado, dejándose llevar pasados breves momentos.

Su rostro encendido en color rojo era mas adorable en ese instante, el ratón prosiguió con aquella intrusión en su boca, profundizando el contacto y adentrando con suavidad su lengua, moviendola mas rápido en seguida.

Sion estaba sorprendido , era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esta manera, pero las sensaciones no le permitían hablar demasiado, mas que para pronunciar aquel nombre entre ligeros jadeos excitados y entrecortados.

Nezumi se encontraba realmente extasiado su voz le hacia reaccionar de inmediato, pasó entonces de poseer su boca a lamer su miembro necesitado, tomándolo con su mano lo metió a su boca moviendo de arriba a abajo, el ritmo era constante al principio , disfrutando de cada momento.

Paulatinamente aumentó la velocidad , el de blancos cabellos disfrutaba de la cálida boca del chico temblando y arqueándose por el placer que le brindaba.

Movió su mano a donde se encontraba la ajena para entrelazarla con él, quería sentirlo por completo; Nezumi accedio , un tanto mas sonrojado.

No faltó mucho para que Sion llegara al clímax , mientras Nezumi succionaba y lamia con verdaderas ganas el semen que salía.

Cuando recobraron ambos el aliento, seguiría el siguiente paso.

Los besos continuaron casi sin descanso, la química entre ambos ahora amantes era espectacular.

Nezumi abrió lentamente las piernas del muchacho para introducir su hombría en la estrecha cavidad, empezó despacio para no lastimarlo, recordando que era la primera vez de su acompañante.

Moviendo las caderas con cuidado empezó a embestirlo, se sentía tan completo estaba adentrándose en él de una manera tan deliciosa, era una maravilla todas esas sensaciones en ambos cuerpos. Aumentó la velocidad poco a poco, moviendo placenteramente de arriba a abajo, Sion se abrazó a su espalda, juntando mas sus cuerpos y facilitando el acto.

Juntaron sus labios una vez mas sintiendo todo ese deseo en un beso, las embestidas continuaban llegando a un punto casi enloquecedor, los gemidos placenteros y ahogados llenaban la habitación.

_-Si..on-_ El mas alto de los dos gimió en un pequeño grito sin poder contenerse.

De repente todo se volvió color blanco, un blanco tan puro que parecía distorsionaba todo a su paso.

_-¿Nezumi, Nezumi?-_

Una voz que parecía ser lejana iba acercándose , hasta que recuperó la conciencia.

_-Ya es hora de levantarse, Nezumi-_

Sion le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Solo necesitó entonces un minuto para procesar.

¡Que carajos! ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Estaba confundido y mas al tener esa cara sonriente tan cerca, definitivamente ese despertar lo dejaría confuso y enojado el resto del día.

Fin.

:'D hahahaha pues ahí tienen este pequeño y humilde lemon u/u Ya tenía un tiempo que no escribía algo así. Espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios , criticas o lo que sea, asadadadada. ¡Saluditos! -huye-


End file.
